


Danny Phantom Facebook

by earlnacht (sly_as_an_alpaca)



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Facebook, Fakebook, chat fic, yes i do regret this thank you for asking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23829778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sly_as_an_alpaca/pseuds/earlnacht
Summary: Danny and friends join Facebook.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	Danny Phantom Facebook

**Author's Note:**

> Yes hello so I wrote this in like 2012 in a composition notebook during school. I dug the notebook back up today and figured why not make it real, like my middle school self would have wanted? So here it is I guess. I have no excuses.

Credit to Fakebook for the fake-Facebook making tool.


End file.
